The Story of Our Miserable Lives
by Reira Serizawa
Summary: I totally suck at summaries, so here the info. This is the story about Vegeta and his fiancé. This is not a V/B fic. I already have the plot and I already have the sequel planned out. Please be nice to my fic since it's my first one.
1. The Beggining of the End Not!

This is just another V/? like I like to call it. Instead of Bulma, Vegeta get's paired up with someone else. This is my first fanfiction ever, so please be nice to me or I'll sic Mirai Trunks on you. This story takes place on Planet Vegeta, where we will meet Vegeta's fiancé, Michi along with her twin sis Kaede and her crazy friends. The story will be written by Michi's point of view for a while, so please bare with me. Now on with the story.  
  
  
~ Michi's thoughts ~  
  
The Story of Our Miserable Lives  
  
Chapter 1: The Beggining of the End... not.  
  
  
  
~ Oh what a horrible sunny day! The birds are dying, the sun's blinding me and monkeys are flying. If anyone wonders who I am and what I'm talking about, well I am Michi Imafuku and what I'm trying to say is that people are killing birds (Duh!), it's logical that I can't see if the sun is blinding me (Double duh!), and the monkey part, well those are the ever so proud Saiyans. Just another weird alien race. I still can't believe they look so human and yet they are so savage in some ways and so umm so well... stupid.  
  
Anyway, here I am trapped in the Royal Castle of Vegetasei. And no please I'm not a prisoner, I wish I was, but I'm not. I'm actually a poor princess from another planet forced to marry the "prince" when I grow up, so it makes want to think that I'm fated to rule a bunch of blood thristy monkeys till the day I die. I've been so miserable since I arrived here. All I've done ever since I came is watch some of my friends and here they are. Angeles, a girl considerated a menace by all of those who know her. Once you get her mad you'll start to wish you were never born. Something she calls a hobby is to torture her cousin, Prince Vegeta my dumb and smelly fiancé. Now Celeste is one of Angeles friends. She's a lot like Angeles except she is more pasive and does not make deadly weapons like her. Sunray here is what Angeles calls a lousy sorceress. Ever since she got a huge crush on Angeles's brother, her spells have started to back fire or if not, it happends the other way around. The last of us girls is none other than my idiotic twin sis Kaede. Mostly she hangs with Vegeta's twin bro Senkou (how ironic that Vegeta and I both have twins. -_-;;) who is her protector. Unlike me and my friends, she's very peaceful and calm. She always tries to make peace with me since she knows that I can't stand her, but I always pretend I don't know her despite the fact that we look alike, though it never seems to work. Now for the guys that us girls have to stand in the group. Here's the none to friendly Saiyan no Ouji, Vegeta (or at least one of them). This guy is by far the most stubborn, stuck up, rude, obnoxious, freaky, despiced, annoying, moronic person I've met since I got here. His name is not exactly one I would choose for my kid, his smell is terrible (since he never takes a bath), and worse of all I'm the one that has to marry him (eww!). What's a poor 13-year-old princess to do? Everyday he keeps reminding me that I will marry him and that he can't wait to 'bond' with me in the honeymoon once I become his 'mate' (creppy how that sounds).  
  
Oh well whatever, I still have five years to sabotage the wedding so I won't have to marry him. I've been here for the last three days and I just can't wait for the day that I die. I simply think this is where I'll rot and die. This planet is so boring to me. All I see everyday are the same things. Angeles tortures Vegeta, Celeste roots for her, Sunray's spells blow in her face and Senkou keeps watch of Kaede. This just can't get any worst than it all ready is.~  
  
Angeles: *shouts* Hey Michi, remember that you have to go to the throne room to spend your weekly quality time with Vegetable Brain.  
  
~ Okay, so it did get worst. I forgot that every week I have to spend three hours with Vegeta locked in the throne room. I can't really complain though. We do nothing. All I do is draw nasty pictures of Vegeta dying while he trains. But getting back at the intros of the others, I've seem to have forgotten Senkou, though there's nothing interesting to say about him. Cause he's clueless, stupid, bit I have to admit he's cute, for a saiyan I mean (A/N: If you are confused because Michi thinks Senkou is cute and Vegeta a pain in the ass, is because vegeta is the same as you see him now, you know the flame hair and bad macho attitude and Senkou is kind of like Trunks. Actually I've put him to look like Trunks. Anyway think Vegeta is Vegeta and Senkou is Trunks, and before I forget, it's logical that Senkou has blach hair and black eyes. All right, don't mind me. Continue reading. ^_^ ).  
  
Too bad that his is engaged, and to ANGELES, HIS COUSIN!!! Can anybody believe this!! stupid planet that allows family members to marry each other. If it wasn't for he been engage to her before my arrival, I would have benn able to choose between Senkou and Vegeta. I think even a blind man would choose Senkou over Vegeta. Anyway, right now I'm locked in the throne room with Vegeta. My gosh this sucks. Even Vegeta is having more fun than me training. Oh well. ~  
  
" Hey girl, if we are here to know more about each other, why are you drawing and not paying attention to me?" said Vegeta with an scowl in his face. " Well because every time we are in here all you do is train. Not that I really mind at all. I'm not looking forward to marrying like you are. Actrually I'm trying to find a way to stop our wedding. Oh yeah and please get away from me, you stink... as always."  
  
~ Great, his looking at me like he doesn't care what I just said. Baka! ~  
  
" You just don't want to accept the fact that you like me. I can understand that you're in denial at the moment. It's only natural that you're like that now. Don't worry. I promise that our wedding night will be most enjoyable and unforgetable for the both of us. I've been studing what Nappa calls The Fine Art of Bonding." he said with a huge smirk on his face and dreamy look. Momiji just had a disgusted look on her face.  
  
~ You mean The Fine Art of Raping if you ask me. If he is luchy to marry him, I'll be because I couldn't devise a plan to sabotage the wedding. For me, there is no chance for him. Unless he rapes me that is, but I think that even Vegeta wouldn't sink so low as to rape me, would he? then again, I should learn how to fight just in case.~  
  
  
  
What do you guys think of this? Is it good or bad? You tell me. This is my first shot at a fanfic so please be gentle. Review plz, plz, PLZ. Oh yeah before I forget. The characters Angeles, Celeste, and Sunray belong to my friend lovelygoddess Althena. As for Senkou and Kaede, well they are almost mine cause I always have them in my head for my other stories, but they still were some of Althena's creation. Not to advertize, but read Althena's first story Exchange Affairs on Anime/Manga. I'm pretty sure you'll like it.  
  
There's the little button you must push. C'mon review and tell me what you think.  
I  
I  
I  
I   
I  
I  
V 


	2. Hygine is sooo important Veg

Disclaimer: I know I forgot the disclaimer in the first chappy, sorry. I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama and bunch of other idiots with the copyrights do. End of story.  
  
Author's note: I hope I don't bore you know with my story. Once again, this is not a Vegeta/Bulma romance fic, if you don't like it, you don't have to read it. I guess I could call this a weird Vegetasei fic. There's no Kakarrot in this story either, just Vegeta. I will only tell you that in the sequel (if you actually support this story) you'll know from all the Z warriors and all that shit. Don't flame telling me that Vegeta is OOC, after, I'm the one that wanted to write him of like that. Well at least in this chappy... and maybe others. That's all I got to say for now. Oh yeah, tell me if I have any grammar errors. Thanks!  
~ *Scene change* ~  
  
* accions *  
  
~ Michi's thoughts ~  
  
^ Vegeta's thoughts ^  
  
Sunray's thoughts   
The Story of Our Miserable Lives  
Chapter 2: Hygine is sooo important Veg ( lame title. T_T )  
Angeles: *yelling* You stupid jerk! Take a bath already!!!  
  
~ Angeles will break my ears if she keeps screaming to Vegeta like that. I can't believe a guy like him doesn't take bath or anything. Hasn't he heard of personal hygine before. Sunray says he hasn't taken a bath since he was eight years old. She also said that he takes a bath, but just about nine times a year or so. At first I thought that it wasn't possible, but it's not.~  
  
Angeles: *sighs* Vegeta please for the love of joy, take a bath.  
  
Vegeta: *shouting* Why are so fucking interested in my personal hygine all of the sudden?  
  
~ I take it back, he does know what a personal hygine is.~  
  
Celeste: *annoyied* Because you jerk, you stink, you reek. After all, you haven't taken a bath in almost seven years.  
  
Vegeta: So?  
  
Sunray: *also annoyied* Baka. You're going to marry in a few years. Do you want you're bride to die of suffocation?  
  
Vegeta: And?  
  
Michi: *in a baby kind of voice* Gee Vegeta, I didn't know you were afraid of a little wawa. You are such a coward.  
  
Vegeta: *with a vein popping from his head* AFRAID? COWARD? I'll show you. I can take a bath. Just you wait.  
  
Angeles: *almost annoyied* Fine then, what are you waiting for? Go take a bath already, or do I have to bathe you myself Veggie.  
  
Vegeta: *backs away from her stammering* You me... mean ri..right now.  
  
Angeles: Yes, you smelly prince of the fucking asshole!  
  
Vegeta: But? (Can you even imagine the real Vegeta like this. I know I can.)  
  
Angeles: Right now!!!  
  
Vegeta: Eeepp!!!  
  
~ What a moron, just ran away scared as hell. Two days have passed since Vegeta enter the Bathing Center, or as Vegeta likes to call it "The Royal Bathe". He has come out at least ten times and still isn't clean, well sort of. He doesn't smell anymore, but he's still dirty. Poor him, even I pity him. He so pruny and his hair looks all...weird, well, weirder than usual anyway. Senkou even had to go save him cause he fell asleep in there and was actually drowning. I think that only Kaede, Senkou, and me felt sorry for him. Maybe Sunray too, but Angeles and Celeste where asking Senkou with happy faces if Vegeta was dead. They frowned when he said no.~  
  
Angeles: *smiling a little to much* Veggie! Come out already!  
  
Vegeta: *with red eyes and circles under his eyes* I'm tired.  
  
Senkou: Angeles, he's finally clean. I help him. He didn't starve and didn't die.  
  
Vegeta: *shruggs* I feel so empty. Like a part of me has been rip out.  
  
Angeles: Not empty, clean. Now then, you need a hair cut to go with that scrub down.  
  
Vegeta: *panicking* Wait a minute! You never mention getting a hair cut. No way! I'm not gonna do it and that's that.  
  
Angeles: Don't be a baby. *drags Vegeta out of the room*  
  
Vegeta: *pouting and wailing* B...but I'm the Prince of the Saiyans.  
  
Angeles: You can be the King of the fucking underworld for all I care.  
  
Vegeta's screams are heard in the room as everyone except Kaede sweatdrop.  
  
Senkou: Poor him.  
  
A buzzing sound is heard.  
  
Vegeta: *screaming in the distance* NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Michi: Maybe Angeles is doing me a favor and she's killing him.  
  
Sunray: *sweatdrops* I doubt it.  
  
Michi: Oh well! So much for hoping.  
  
~* 2 hours later *~  
  
Angeles and Vegeta enter the room once again.  
  
Senkoy: Hey Angeles! Who's your friend?  
  
~ If you're wondering, Senkou hardly ever stares at himself in the mirror. At least that's what I think.~  
  
Michi: *rolls her eyes* How can you be so stupid Senkou. *stands up from her seat, approaches Vegeta and grabs his face to show it to Senkou*  
  
~ Can you believe I haven't notice Vegeta's change?! Now who's stupid?~  
  
Michi: See Senkoy, it is Vegeta!  
  
Senkou: *surprised* Yeah! It's him all right.  
  
~ I take it back, Senkou is more stupid than me.~  
  
Celeste and Sunraise are looking shocked at Vegeta's change while Kaede just has a smile in her face like nothing's wrong.  
  
Celeste: *wide-eyed* No way!  
  
Sunraise: *gasping* Ditto! They are twins!  
  
Kaede: *confused* Huh!  
  
Michi: *sits again* Of course the're twins. Hey, wait aminute?  
  
~ And now I finally react.~  
  
Michi: So he is cute! *rolls eyes backwards and faints*  
  
Vegeta: *sweatdrops* Oh brother. Of cpurse I'm cute, I just don't show it. *arrogantly* After all, I don't want girls bowing at my feet all the time.  
  
Everyone sweatdrops except Kaede.  
  
Angeles: And this comes from the guy that thought he was Adonis with his looks and smell.  
  
Celeste: Michi get up! You're so lame!  
  
Sunray: She's not breathing.  
  
Vegeta: *with a hopeful look* I can give mouth to mouth resu...  
  
A,C, and S: *cut him off* No!!!  
  
Vegeta: *sweats* Just asking.  
  
Kaede and Senkou: Huh?  
I know. I know. This chappy was even more chappier than the last one. Don't worry. I'll get to the plot soon enough. Well, till later! Don't forget to R&R. 


End file.
